Ashau, it's wet outside
by Nyotarules
Summary: For a Vulcan and human to get together, the Vulcan has to be the seducer. It is only logical.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date December 2257 – San Francisco, Earth**

AN: Heard the Tom Jones/Cerys Matthews version on the radio today whilst driving and it set my imagination going. My Star Trek tribute to an old song, popular at this time of year on this side of the equator. For those fans who believe Uhura was the chaser…I recommend you review Zac Quinto and Leonard Nimoy's portrayal of Spock. :o)

Uhura - I really can't stay

Spock – But cadet, it is precipitating heavily outside

Uhura – I've got to go away

Spock – Cadet, it is very wet outside

Uhura – This evening has been

Spock – It is agreeable you dropped in

Uhura – So very nice,

Spock – I will remove your coat, it is cold as ice

Uhura – Christine Chapel might start to worry

Spock – Cadet what is your hurry

Uhura – Gaila might be pacing the floor

Spock – Listen to my heating equipment roar

Uhura – So really I'd better scurry

Spock – Cadet, please cease to hurry

Uhura – Maybe just a half a drink more

Spock – Play the holomusic, while I pour

Uhura – Your neighbours might think

Spock – Cadet, it is wet out there

Uhura – Says what's in this drink?

Spock – No hovercabs to be had out there

Uhura – I wish I knew how

Spock – Her eyes are like warplights now

Uhura – To break this spell

Spock – I will take your hat, your clothes er purse as well

Uhura – I ought to say no, no, no

Spock – Mind if I move my chair closer?

Uhura - At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Spock – If I was human, you would be hurting my pride

Uhura – I really can't stay

Spock – Uhura, do not hold out

Ah but it's wet outside

Uhura – I've got to get home

Spock – Nyota, it is wet out there

Uhura – Spock, where is my coat?

Spock – Your knees will be wet out there

Uhura – You've really been grand

Spock – Thrill me and touch my ear

Uhura – Why don't you see?

Spock – How do you do this 'thing' to me?

Uhura – There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Spock – Think of my illogical sorrow

Uhura – I don't want favouritsm implied

Spock – If you caught Andorian pneumonia and died

Uhura – I really can't stay

Spock – Your logic needs to come out

Ah but it's wet outside

Oh ashau it's wet outside

P.S The following day Uhura had the answer to Gaila's question of which shade of green best described Commander Spock's family jewels. She has decided not to comment on the matter.


	2. On Vulcan

Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

**Earth date January 2258 – Shi'Kahr, S'chn T'gai compound, Vulcan**

AN: This was complete, but Wild Grace Alice inspired me to continue.

Uhura - I really can't stay

Spock – But cadet, the temperature is extremely elevated outside

Uhura – I've got to go away

Spock – Cadet, it is very hot outside

Uhura – This day has just been

Spock – You have my gratitude for dropping in

Uhura – So very nice,

Spock – Due to the heat you will require ice

Uhura – Christine Chapel might start to worry

Spock – Cadet what is your hurry

Uhura – Gaila might be pacing the floor

Spock – Listen to the air conditioning roar

Uhura – So really I'd better scurry

Spock – Cadet, please cease to hurry

Uhura – Maybe just a half a drink more

Spock – Remove your outer garments, while I pour

Uhura – Your parents might think

Spock – Cadet, it is hot out there

Uhura – Says what's in this drink?

Spock – It is better if you remain here

Uhura – I wish I knew how

Spock – Her eyes shine like T'Kuht's now

Uhura – To break this spell

Spock – I will take your sandals, all your garments er purse as well

Uhura – I ought to say no, no, no

Spock – I will move my reclining chair closer

Uhura - At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Spock – If I was human, you would be hurting my pride

Uhura – I really can't stay

Spock – Uhura, do not hold out

Ah but it's hot outside

Uhura – I need to leave now

Spock – Nyota, it is hot out there

Uhura – There's sweat on my brow

Spock – Your body will be hot out there

Uhura – You've really been grand

Spock – I want her to lick my ear

Uhura – Why don't you see?

Spock – How does she do this 'thing' to me?

Uhura – There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Spock – Think of my illogical sorrow

Uhura – I don't want favouritism implied

Spock – If you caught Vulcan heatstroke and died

Uhura – I really can't stay

Spock – Nevasa might burn you

Because it's hot outside

Oh ashau it's hot outside

P.S That night Uhura discovered an enjoyable part of the Commander Spock's anatomy was hotter than the rest. She appreciated the heat...multiple times.

Nevasa - Vulcan's sun as described in 'Spock's world' a classic book go read it!


End file.
